


starry nights

by amebelbaby64



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amebelbaby64/pseuds/amebelbaby64
Summary: a star is all alone in space. can a fireball make her shine again?





	starry nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, so feel free to tell me how much it sucks.

There once was some moon dust and some stardust.

They loved each other very much.

Soon enough they had created a tiny shining star.

The star was their most precious treasure.

They pampered the star and loved her.

They were a very happy family. However, the happiness could not last.

The stardust was scattered across the galaxy and was never seen from again.

The moon dust was devastated. He locked himself away and did not pay any attention to the little star, who had started to grow dim.

The little star had little joy in her life until she met some friends. Those friends were the constellations.

She talked to them often and seeked comfort from them.

They were the ones to take care of her.

Soon enough, the little star started to grow.

She was a beautiful star, and she wanted to see the world.

So, she left her home with her father.

She took her friends with her and set out.

Her father was not pleased at all.

Later she found the milky way which was the most populated city in the galaxy and home to the most famous star cluster, Fairytail.

She wanted to join fairytail, but the little star was hesitant.

While there she met the handsomest comet ever

. He claimed to be salamander, one of the mages of fairytail.

The star believed him too, until a fireball broke her spell.

The fireball was obnoxious and had a little blue moon with it.

apparently, this fireball was the real salamander, and took her to fairytail.

When she met him, the little star shone brightly, brighter than she ever had before.

She knew she had finally found a place she would be happy in.


End file.
